


Swing from the Chandelier

by cassiopeiasara



Series: She's Got A Way of Talkin' (Dialogue Prompts) [12]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: Patty looked up and noticed Holtz hung by some sort of harness connected to a beam above the room.


  She quirked an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”


  Holtz shrugged. “Thought I’d try flying?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spattergroit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spattergroit/gifts).



> A/N: Tumblr prompt from spattergroit to use the line "Why did you think that was a good idea?"
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these ladies and I seek no profit.

Patty signed the delivery slip and smiled at the mailman on her way in. She noticed Abby and Erin crowded around a textbook and offered a greeting.

“Morning, ladies.”

Neither one responded orally but Erin offered a small wave and Patty shook her head as she headed upstairs. She peeked into Holtz’s lab but upon finding it empty, she continued to her office. As she neared the door there were was a sound that was suspiciously akin to a crash. 

She dropped her box by the door and walked in, surveying the room. She didn’t see anything out of place but there was a small wrench in the middle of the floor that could really only belong to one person. She bent to pick it up and heard a low whistle from above her. 

Patty looked up and noticed Holtz hung by some sort of harness connected to a beam above the room.

She quirked an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

Holtz shrugged. “Thought I’d try flying?”

Patty offered her an unimpressed glare. “That doesn’t even sound close to the right answer.”

Holtz tilted her head and grinned. “I was planning a surprise?”

Patty rolled her eyes. “Yeah, I’m thinkin’ that ain’t it either.”

Holtz just continued to smirk. 

Patty sighed. “Alright baby, act like stringing yourself from the ceiling is no big deal.” She shook her head. “Why did you think that was a good idea?”

Holtz peered down at her. “Is why the right question Pats?”

Patty crossed her arms. “Ok, how bout this? How you plan to get down?”

Holtz pointed a finger down at her. “That’s why you’re here.”

Patty tilted her head. “Oh, is it now?”

Holtz started to bat her eyelashes. “Come now Patricia, you wouldn’t leave me stranded up here, would you?”

Patty shrugged. “I might.”

“Hmm, well, think fast.” Before Patty could respond, Holtz maneuvered herself out of her harness and was falling in Patty’s direction. 

Patty held out her arms and groaned a little as Holtz landed. Holtz winked as she tightened her arms around Patty’s neck. 

“Good catch.”

“Shoulda let you fall.” Patty loosened her grip so Holtz could drop down to the floor but she didn’t budge. 

Holtz’s face turned serious as she studied Patty for a moment. “You wouldn’t let me fall?” 

Patty rolled her eyes. “Of course I wouldn’t.”

Holtz leaned forward and kissed Patty’s cheek before she leaped out of her arms. 

Patty threw a hand in her direction. “Wait, you didn’t tell me what you were doing.”

Holtz halted and peaked her head back into Patty’s doorway. “I’ll put it this way, you might want to avoid spending more than an hour in here for a few days.”

“Holtzy!”

Holtz made it down the hall and managed to hide behind a containment chamber before Patty could catch her. Patty shook her head and went back to grab her books. 

She planted herself in her usual chair and opened her latest find. Holtz would have to materialize from wherever she’d gone eventually and there was only one way out.


End file.
